Never Pays Off
by PickleGarden
Summary: This was the direction the episode Hook, Line, and Stinker should've gone. That episode made me give up on the Pokemon anime and just focus on the Pokemon video games and trading cards


An alternate introduction to the episode, "Hook, Line, and Stinker". Don't like it? Fine with me!

Ash, Brock, and Misty were enjoying a picnic by the lake. A few yards away there was a Seaking Fishing Contest. Ash as usual was eager to enter and win. Ash's and Brock's Pokemon were all playing with one another.

"Anybody heard about that Seaking Fishing Contest! We're gonna come in first, right Pikachu?"

"Pika! Pikachu!"

Brock who was cooking dinner said, "As soon as we have my specialty!"

Misty was watching her beloved Water Pokemon Staryu, Goldeen, Poliwhirl in the lake. Togepi was sitting beside her.

"Watching your friends have fun in the water, right Togepi?"

Togepi chirped as a Poliwrath was going to attack Poliwhirl. Poliwrath began using it's famous attacks on Poliwhirl then Poliwrath's trained Andreas came out of nowhere and told off Misty.

"Who's the wimp who owns this Poliwhirl? Please stand up so I can beat your sorry hide too!"

A whistle is heard and a man's voice began to yell. The man was a forest ranger who came to confront Andreas.

"Excuse me young man. What exactly are you doing here?" asked the Forest Ranger.

Anderas answered, "I'm training for the Seaking Fishing Contest! So I'm having my Poliwrath beat up this weak little girl's Poliwhirl to make it more tougher! Did you know boys are better and more tougher Pokemon trainers than girls! I hate girls so much! Girls should just stay home and play with dolls and never be near a Pokemon!"

The Forest Ranger got very mad at Andreas's behavior. "Young man, are you aware that in the laws of Pokemon battles, that harrassment, sexism and bullying are not tolerated?"

Ash and Brock watched the Forest Ranger berate Andreas.

"Where was this Forest Ranger when Gary Oak used to pick on me?" asked Ash.

"Thought you two were always friendly rivals." said Brock.

Andreas could not believe what he was witnessing. Misty walked up to the Forest Ranger and told him what he had said to her.

"Correct, officer. This guy beat up my Poliwhirl and called me a wimp, then he threatened to beat me up."

"Oh,so you're sexist too? Wants to beat up on girls? Well guess what young man, I'll be taking your Poliwrath!"

The Forest Ranger took out a Pokeball and captured Andreas's Poliwrath.

Andreas cried, "NO! Give that back! I wanted to train it for the Seaking Contest! Going to use that to beat up girls!"

Forest Ranger said, "Because of what you did, you are hereby banned from Pokemon battles for life! Are you aware and bullies get their Pokemon taken away from them too? They're given to people in positions of authority like Officer Jenny and their like."

Andreas said, "CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BEGGING! PLEASE! Give me another chance! Come on! Give it back! I'll be nice! All I wanted was to join that contest! My family will never understand! What will become of my Poliwrath?"

"I will use this Poliwrath of yours to be the guard of this forest. Bullying and sexism towards females like you did here is automatic disqualification from future contests. Now I'm going to have to ask you to move along now young man!"

Andreas was about to leave in disgrace he sobbed loudly. Ash and Brock blocked his path.

"Let's teach this bully a lesson!"

"I'm with you!"

Ash and Brock picked up Andreas by his hands and feet and threw him out of the lake. Misty comes up to him and kicks him from head to toe. Andreas struggles to walk back home to face his family knowing the fact that he dishonored them by being a bully.

The Forest Ranger says, "Great job you guys! Thanks for the help!"

"No problem!" said Ash.

"We're not in trouble for beating him are we?" asked Brock.

"Not at all." The Forest Ranger turns to Misty and tells her, "Misty, I've seen you battle, you're the toughest water Pokemon trainer I've ever known! Keep winning your battles!" complemented the Forest Ranger.

"Thank you so much so teaching that bully a lesson!" said Misty. "Facing him would've scarred me for life!"

"It was my pleasure. I recently passed a international law that harassment, sexism, and bullying is against the rules of Pokemon trainers. If either of you get bullied, you know who to call!" The Forest Ranger said. "Have a great day kids! Always remember it never pays off to be a bully!"

"What's going to become of him now!" asked Brock.

"Who cares! Let's go join that Seaking Fishing Contest!" said Ash.

"Pika Pikachu!"

Ash, Misty, and Brock joined the Seaking Fishing Contest and went up against Team Rocket. Ash used Pikachu. Misty used Poliwhirl who excelled in catching the Seaking. People in the contest were very impressed at what accomplished trainers Ash and Misty were. Later on, Ash and Misty later on beat Jesse and James in the contest and they both won their weight in chocolate. As for Andreas, once his family found out about him being banned from Pokemon battles for being a bully. He was kicked out of his parent's house and his whole family disowned him. Andreas is now working at his strict uncle's junkyard never to have contact with Pokemon again.


End file.
